


New Families

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [145]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking a Roland and Regina prompt? I could use a sweet one after all the drama between her and Robin this season... this could be whenever but Roland is being teased by other kids and goes to Regina first instead of Robin. She comforts him and they spend an afternoon together when he asks if she loves his dad. When she says yes can he tackle her in a hug and say he's happy that she is going to be his new mom. You can throw Robin in there if you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Families

Regina sighed to herself as she entered her home. It had been an utterly exhausting day, what with the latest crisis of the Facilier coming to town and raising havoc while attempting to absorb all the magic in the land to take him back to a land he had originated from.

She didn’t really know all the details about it, nor did she care, since he was finally gone, thanks to the combined efforts of herself and the Saviour once more. While it would have killed her to admit before, she could freely say that the two of them made a great team.

When she made her way up the stairs of her house, she hadn’t been expecting to see Roland run up to her, and hug her legs. The six year old boy was clearly sobbing, and Regina felt her heart break at the sight.

She bent down and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s son, and drew him in close, “Roland, Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He didn’t respond, as he kept crying into her arms. She didn’t let go, as she murmured comforting words into his ear, cupping his head.

When the crying began to slow, she pulled away and wiped his tears from his cheeks.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked him softly, and he nodded in response.

“A boy was being mean to me in class,” Roland sniffed, as his tiny hand held hers tightly.

She felt her heart tighten, both with pain and anger, but she calmly responded with, “What did he say, Roland?”

“That no one loves me enough to be my mama,” Roland said, starting to shake again. “That my real mama left me before I was born, and that another woman pretended to be my mama just to get my papa to be with her, but even she didn’t love me.”

Regina wondered to herself how other kids could be so cruel to others. It wasn’t right to cause one so innocent to feel such anguish from an early age.

“That’s not true, Sweetie,” Regina murmured. “Your mama loved you so, so much. And if she were here, she would be so proud of you every day. She would be here with you today if she could. She was such a brave, brave woman. And that other lady who pretended to be your mama was a bad person. She hurt a lot of people, including your papa and I. She had a dark heart, Roland, and I wish I could tell you why she would do what she did to you. It wasn’t fair, but I promise you no matter what, you are loved, by so many people.”

“Can we eat ice cream?” Roland asked her with wide eyes, after pulling back slightly, eager to change the subject.

She grinned in response, wondering if all kids had the same sugary obsession. “Of course!” she agreed, “But not too much, okay? We still need to eat dinner soon.”

As she got a bowl of ice cream for each of them she brought him over to the t.v. and popped in a copy of Toy Story. She refused to watch anything Disney related, after facing half the characters herself in real life, and the way they portrayed the stories as black and white in terms of morals and intentions.

Roland leaned against her as the movie played on, and she wrapped and arm around the young boy.

While she had seen the movie before, she felt herself watching Roland’s reactions to the story being told, as he seemed to fully emerge himself into the movie.

When it came to a close, he turned to her, and suddenly asked, “Do you love my papa, Regina?”

She felt a breath catch in her throat, but nodded, “Very much so,” she told him in response.

“Will you be my mama then?” Roland asked her, shyly, a hint of his earlier pain still lingering on his young face.

 “If you want me to be, I will,” Regina promised him, “I would be honoured.”

Roland threw himself into her arms in a somewhat dramatic motion, and he hugged her tightly. She pressed a kiss into his hairline.

Robin came in just then, coming home after a long day of working with the Sheriff’s office. It seemed like for such a small town, there was no shortage of deputies available.

Roland jumped up and hugged his father, and Regina couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face.

“Why don’t you go get washed up for dinner?” Regina stood up and suggested to the boy, after Roland greeted his father with a wide grin.

“Thank you,” Robin said, circling his arms around her waist.

“You heard everything then?” she asked him, after greeting him with a kiss.

“I did,” Robin nodded, “I know the whole Zelena thing was hard on him, and having you makes all the difference.”

“He’s a wonderful boy,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, and pressed his lips down on hers. Regina sighed for a second time that day, but this time it was out of contentness for she had gained a larger family, even if it was in an originally complicated way. But looking back on it, she wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
